Surprise Developments
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Booth and Brennan have a discussion about the latest development in their lives. Spoilers for "The Change In The Game". Booth/Brennan


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bones and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>Temperance Brennan hadn't planned on getting pregnant the first time she made love to Seeley Booth, but she wouldn't change that night. She and Booth were together now. This accidental pregnancy was going to change everything so much, but the forensic anthropologist was somewhat ready for it. She had had a few days to get used to the idea, and while still terrified, she knew she had her best friendboyfriend by her side.

"I still can't believe we're having a baby, Bones." Booth had placed his hand on Temperance's still flat stomach a few minutes earlier and hadn't moved it yet.

"Me neither. When the first pregnancy test was positive, I thought it was wrong. And then I went to my doctor and she confirmed. I didn't know how to tell you, Booth." She had been trying to process the news rationally for the past few days.

"Hey, look at me. I know you're scared, but I'm going to be there to help you through everything. Have you had any morning sickness yet?"

Temperance shook her head. "No. I'm only about four weeks along at this point. Our baby and Michael are only going to be eight months apart. Angela's going to be thrilled."

"Everyone is going to freak out when we tell them. I know we said we'd keep our relationship a secret for a little while, but it's going to get out pretty soon." Booth leaned over and kissed her. He loved that he could do that now.

Temperance kissed him back and then pulled away. "Angela already knows we made love. I couldn't keep it a secret. I want to wait until she and Michael are home from the hospital before I tell her. She and Hodgins deserve this time with the baby."

"That's going to be us in a few months. Parker's going to be a big brother! Do you know how excited he's going to be, Bones? He's bugging me and Rebecca for a baby brother or sister for a long time." Booth couldn't stop smiling. He was still having a little trouble believing that Temperance Brennan was going to have his baby. They were going to be bonded forever because of this.

She smiled. "I'm sure he will be very excited. My dad knows something is going on, too. He gave us that look in that diner and wondered what had changed." She sighed and leaned her head against her boyfriend's shoulder.

Booth hugged her. "When do you want to tell everyone, Baby? They're going to know something's up soon."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. Maybe when I'm past the first trimester? But I'm not sure if I can keep the pregnancy a secret for that long. It's been hard enough keeping our relationship a secret. And I'm still surprised Angela didn't tell anyone. Not even Hodgins knows!" Temperance let out a yawn.

"Hey, you okay? Why don't you go to bed? You're probably exhausted and you should be getting as much sleep as you can. Actually, we both should. There's going to be a lot of sleepless nights in our future." He couldn't wait for that time.

"That sounds like a good idea, actually. It's been a long week." Temperance yawned again and then stood up. She headed towards Booth's bedroom and he followed her.

"I love to have sex tonight, but I'm actually pretty tired. Sorry, Booth."

"Don't apologize. Just sleep. We'll talk some more in the morning." Both were asleep within a few minutes.

The next morning, the two made love and then rushed to get ready for the hospital. They were visiting Angela and Michael again since it was the weekend and both had the day off.

"You good, Bones?" Booth asked right before his girlfriend turned pale and took off towards the bathroom.

"So this is morning sickness. I don't like it." Temperance washed her mouth out and then sat down on the toilet.

"And so it begins. Sorry, Baby." Booth felt slightly guilty for getting her pregnant right now, but he'd get over it once the morning sickness passed. Hopefully, at least.

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize. I had a part in this, also." Once the nausea had faded, Temperance felt it was safe enough to leave the bathroom. She and Booth left for the hospital about ten minutes later.

When they entered the hospital room, Hodgins was sitting in one of the crappy hospital chairs and holding his sons. Temperance couldn't help but smile.

"How is he?" Booth questioned.

"Perfect in every way. Even with the crying that woke us up several times last night." Angela beamed at her husband and son. She already loved being a mother and couldn't wait to go home with the newborn.

"I can't believe I've gone my whole life without knowing this kind of love. Michael is amazing." Hodgins was still in awe hours later.

"That's what parenthood is. I still remember the first time I held Parker. Granted, it was interrupted by that jackass now living in Florida, but it's still one of the best moments of my life." Booth couldn't wait for that time to come again.

Temperance exchanged a knowing look with Booth, something Angela definitely caught. "Honey, why don't you go eat something in the cafeteria? I know you're starving."

"But I don't want to leave Michael's side." Hodgins knew he was going to have a hard time going back to work soon. He definitely didn't look forward to it, something that had never happened before.

"Jack Stanley Hodgins, do what I say or else." Angela couldn't believe she already had the "mom tone" down flat already. The baby was less than day old!

"Okay." Hodgins reluctantly handed the baby over to his wife and left the room to go to the cafeteria. He was pretty hungry, actually. But he really hadn't wanted to leave Angela and Michael's sides.

"So, spill. What's going on between you two? Bren, you were acting weird yesterday. Now you both are." Angela wasn't going to back down.

"Go ahead and tell her. I know you want to." Booth sat down in the chair that Hodgins had vacated.

Temperance took a deep breath before plunging ahead with the news. "Booth and I are a couple now. Have been since that night we made love. And I'm pregnant."

Angela stared at them in shock for a few seconds before letting out an ear splitting scream. Both Booth and Brennan winced. The baby – now in his incubator – didn't even stir from his nap. After assuring a nurse who stopped by that she was okay, Angela decided to interrogate them.

"So, was it planned or not? Tell me all the juicy details. Oh honey, I can't believe you're going to be in my position in nine months!" The postpartum hormones were actually making her want to cry now. And yup, now she was.

"Why are you crying?"

"It's the hormones from the birth. They'll pass soon, Baby. And Angela, to answer your question, no it wasn't planned. But we're still excited." Booth put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"I'm scared of what this means, but I have Booth. I know he'll help me through it." Temperance was still having a hard time processing her pregnancy. It was definitely surreal.

The three shut up when Hodgins entered the room. He was immediately suspicious at the silence. "What?"

"Booth and Bren are together and she's pregnant! Sorry. I couldn't keep it a secret anymore. It was killing me." Angela felt slightly guilty, but she couldn't hold it in. It was too much.

"Whoa? What? I just … what? What?" Hodgins couldn't process the news either. They had finally had sex and now they were having a baby?

"Sorry to steal your thunder, by the way. We had no intentions whatsoever of doing so." Booth felt guilty for stealing the Hodgins' family thunder, but he was so excited. He doubted he'd be able to keep it a secret much longer either.

"It's okay. I'm thrilled for you both. You're going to be parents! And you're finally together. This has been the best two days of my life." Angela was going to start crying again and she really didn't want that.

"Thanks, Ange." Brennan turned pale as yet another wave of nausea hit her and she rushed to the bathroom. Booth followed her in, while Hodgins and Angela tried to pretend they didn't hear anything. They went back to staring at the baby.

"I'm going to take her home now," Booth informed their friends once Brennan's nausea faded again.

"That's fine. I hope you feel better soon, Sweetie. I know plenty of ways to get rid of the morning sickness." Angela and Hodgins waved as Temperance and Booth left the hospital.

"I love you," Booth whispered later that night as they lay down on the couch to watch TV.

Brennan looked up and smiled at him. "I love you, too."

Although the pregnancy had been a shock, neither one minded their unplanned pregnancy. They wished the timing could have been better, of course, but they wouldn't change a thing.

Their journey to parenthood was not going to be an easy one. Morning sickness and mood swings hadn't been an easy thing to contend with, plus Booth and Brennan were still dealing with the newness of their relationship. Things slowly got back to normal as the pregnancy – and relationship – progressed more and more each month.

Labor didn't go smoothly either and the baby went into distress, leading to an emergency C-section. Their daughter was healthy, however, and named Julie Victoria Brennan-Booth.

And to think, it had all started because of Vincent Nigel-Murray's death. They missed the squintern a lot, but were secretly grateful that his death was the event that kick-started their relationship.

Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth were a family now, forever bonded by the arrival of their daughter. Nothing could come between them now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I honestly didn't expect them to write the pregnancy in, but I'm thrilled they did. Booth and Brennan are having a baby! I'm so happy right now and I cannot wait until season seven. It's going to be awesome. I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
